


bang bang

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Dancer Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Guns, Jealous Mark, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Mafia Boss Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Character Death, Suicide Squad, and they love each other a lot, but they have a Healthy Relationship not a toxic one, i guess lol, its like that one harley and joker scene in suicide squad in the club, its not as naughty as it sounds its literally like the suicide squad scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “you’ve got a bad bitch there,” hyunsik comments, and mark nearly growls at bambam being referred to as a bitch.





	bang bang

**Author's Note:**

> day 3!!!!! markbam!!!!!
> 
> if u guys know my mafia au it is possible for u to associate it with that but its just slightly off due to yugy being in the club scene w bam and Jackson not being here at all...…….. but ye!!!

mark leans back against the leather couch leisurely, staring down the man sitting in front of him. hyunsik was his name -- the man didn’t know that he was a target, and probably figured he was here for a chat, to make a compromise with mark -- he is, after all, the boss of his mafia, and a very powerful one at that.

 

mark watches as hyunsik’s eyes trail over to look beyond the curtains, and mark follows his gaze. his mouth twitches up into the briefest smile as he watches bambam dance -- he feels something bubble within him when bambam gets all up on someone, but he knows it’s just for show, to get them the money, and that bambam wouldn’t ever do something like cheat on mark.

 

“you’ve got a bad bitch there,” hyunsik comments, and mark nearly growls at bambam being referred to as a _bitch_ . from the corner of his eye, he can see bambam go up against yugyeom, knowing fully well that they’re a deadly duo in getting the mafia money _and_ information.

 

“bambam, you mean?” mark grins slowly, standing up and looking down at hyunsik, who raises his eyebrows. “he _is_. wouldn’t you like to play with him?”

 

before hyunsik can reply, mark turns and whistles loudly. bambam turns immediately and, upon seeing mark, grins and saunters over. he pushes through the middle parting of the curtain, swinging his legs over the half-wall and smiling sweetly at mark. “markie.”

 

“hello, darlin’,” mark coos, helping bambam down, and he can’t help but rub bambam’s hips gently, wanting to instinctively cover him up yet make him dress _less_ at the same time. “this man over here, hyunsik -- he’d _love_ for a taste of you.”

 

“oh, really?” bambam giggles, making his way to hyunsik and straddling one of his thighs. “he _is_ kind of cute…”

 

mark takes a deep breath as he watches, and hyunsik catches his eye before saying, “yo, man… this is your man, i don’t want no beef--”

 

“you don’t want no _beef_?” mark chuckles darkly, and bambam gasps, pushing himself away from hyunsik, and -- “what? don’t want me? fine, don’t waste my time, then.”

 

bambam moves over to the couch, crossing one leg over the other and smirking as mark slowly makes him way closer to hyunsik. mark’s expression darkens as he stops in front of hyunsik, and he leans forward, whispering, “i don’t like scumbags like you.”

 

in an instant, hyunsik’s slumped back, dead by a gunshot wound to the head. mark leans forward even further and picks hyunsik’s wallet from his pocket, twirling it in his hand as he goes to sit back next to bambam, who immediately climbs onto his lap.

 

“hey, baby,” mark hums, rubbing bambam’s hips again, and he thinks, _wow_ , bambam _really_ looks good in a crop top. “you did great.”

 

“thank you,” bambam says, smiling happily as mark’s hand moves up to run through bambam’s hair. “you did, too.”

 

mark hums again, his other hand slipping into bambam’s back pocket and taking out the bundle of cash stuffed in there. “you got a lot, huh?”

 

“yeah,” bambam shifts so that he’s more comfortable. “yugy has a lot more out there. there’s still more on the floor and shit.”

 

“that’s my baby,” mark coos, and he pulls bambam down to kiss him, letting himself get lost against bambam’s lips, only caring about the taste of bambam’s lips and the warmth of bambam’s arms around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed :D


End file.
